Toldya So!
by ChibiMizu
Summary: Jyou's parents are going on a little vacation and Jyou finds love at a friends! More chapters to come! Requested by Quantum Weather Butterfly. ^^ EEii! Its yaoi!


"Toldya So."  
by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... o well... WARNING!!!THIS IS YAMAJYOU!!! Wait... that MAY not be a bad thing...  
CheeseMaster: AHA! This fic is dedicated to Quantum Weather Butterfly because she requested it!   
ChibiMizu: One of my ONLY requests and gomen ne... it took sooo long to get an idea to write about... ^.^()  
CheeseMaster: What the hell are you talking about?! You were just to lazy to type it up!  
ChibiMizu: *bashes CheeseMaster* What ever gave you THAT idea?!  
CheeseMaster: Oh I have my wayz! ^.^  
ChibiMizu: Eh... No ur wrong! It was cuz FF.net screwed up sumwhere and wouldn't let me in!!!! So there! I win! Please read and review! I need more reviews and more requests since skool is out for me! (FINALLY!!!) and well, I'll need stuff to do so!!!  
CheeseMaster: I'll request one!!  
ChibiMizu: NOOOOOOO!!!! R & R! Hurry!!!  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Jyou casually walked down the street, kicking random stones. Now that school was out, he was bored out of his mind. Summer schooll didn't start for another month yet and the library was closed for renivations. It seemed everyone and everything was against him. His parents were going on a cruise and was going to leave Jyou and Shin at home. Shin didn't want Jyou around for two weeks so his parents suggested asking a friend if he could stay with them. So far, no such luck. He asked Koushiro first but soon found out that he was away at computer camp. He then went to Tai but he was at soccer camp. T.K. was still a little young to ask and he DEFINATELY didn't want to ask the girls so his last option was...  
  
Yamato...  
  
Jyou frowned slightly. Yamato would probably say 'no' or he was at camp and Jyou would be stuck at home for two weeks wit Shin. Not fun. He sighed as he came up to Yamato's apartment door. He knocked lightly and waited. He could soon hear footsteps on the other side of the door and soon met Yamato's wide eyes.  
"Hey Jyou! Wassup? You wanna come in?" Yamato greeted the nervious Jyou.  
"Oh no thank you. I just was wondering if I could stay with you for two weeks. See my parents are going away for two weeks and I'd like somebody to stay with so I don't have to spend two weeks with Shin. They're leaving Saturday." he summed up, breathing a little heavily.  
"Oh sure! That'd be cool." he shocked Jyou. "My dad's gone for awhile and so it'd be nice to have some company! Get's quiet by myself. So when are ya coming over?" Jyou smiled.  
"Thank you Yamato! I can come over on Saturday around 10 in the morning if you don't mind. Is that ok?"  
"Yeah sure whatever. Sounds good."  
"Ok. I'll see you Saturday!"  
"Yeah! See ya!" Yamato called as Jyou left the doorway and headed down the street.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
"Inhaler! Inhaler! I can't find my inhaler!!" Jyou paniced, searching though his piled heaps of sorted things. He knocked over a small stack of clean clothes and grumbled. I'm going to be late to Yamato's!" he groaned, looking at his watch. He quickly picked up the disaster area and pulled at his hair. "WHERE'S MY INHALER?!?!?!?!" he screeched.  
"I think its under your bed." Jyou's older brother, Shin yelled to the panicing Jyou.   
"Thanks Shin." he muttered, searching under his bed. He found it and stood up. "Hey Shin, how did you know it was under there?"  
"Um... heh I dunno." he mocked Jyou. Jyou gave him a dirty look. "Now WHEN are you leaving with mom and dad?"  
"After I drop you off at your friends house. Are you done packing yet? I gotta take you before mom and dad are done so that way I don't make them wait!"  
"I'm coming! Hold on a secong please!" he grumbled, grabbing his First Aid bag and small suitcase. He then looked around the room for anything he might've missed. "I'm done now! Let's go!" Jyou smirked as he ran out the door and hopped into the car before Shin.  
"Now where does your friend live?" he grinned slyly, pulling out of the driveway.  
"You've been there before! Remember? Yamato Ishida?"  
"Oh yeah! I remember now! He's the blonde right?"  
"Yes! Now hurry up! You don't want to make mom and dad wait do you?"  
"I'll blame you!" he winked sarcastically.  
"Hey! I--"  
"We're here! Get out! Please!" he pushed Jyou lightly.  
"Alright! I'm getting out!"  
"Have 'fun' with your little friend!!!" he laughed, putting a big emphasis on fun.  
"Friends! Nothing more!" Jyou growled. A lot of Jyou and Shin's friends lately have been turning into MORE than just friends and Shin liked to say that Jyou was next. Jyou grumbled at Shin's last remark and walked up to the door. He knocked and waited.  
"Sure ya are! You like him and you know it!!!!" Shin yelled, driving away.  
"Like who?" Yamato asked, opening the door. Jyou cringed, hoping that Yamato didn't hear the 'him' part even if it was a lie.  
"Nobody! Just my brother teasing me!" Jyou turned and faced Yamato.  
"About what? Do you have a crush on somebody?" Yamato smiled slyly as he gestured Jyou to enter.  
"N-no! Nothing like that! Just my brother thinking I do..." he sat on the couch, opposite end from Yamato.  
"Uh huh, sure..." Yamato winked. Jyou blushed faintly and looked around the room.  
"So, whatcha wanna do?" Yamato asked, standing up. "You want something to eat or drink?"  
"I'll have something to drink please."  
"What do you want? I got soda, tea, coffee, water... I don't think ya want any milk... I don't know how long it's been in there..." Yamato said, smirking. Jyou laughed at Yamato's sudden burst of sarcasm.  
"Oh, I'll just have water."  
"Okay. I'll be right back. You can watch some TV if ya want." Yamato said, tossing the remote to Jyou and exiting the room.  
  
/thoughts/ (Just thought i'd tell u now...)  
  
/Whats on TV?/ Jyou thought, turning it on and flipping through the channels.  
"Buy new Lucky Lube for those relaxing evenings with your lover! Chemically proven for sheer slickness!" one infomercial blared. Jyou's jaw dropped as he changed the channel. "New cinnamon flavored condom!!" "Eep!!!" Jyou changed it again, throuoly disgusted. "What kind of TV does Yamato have?!??!" "Buy the new video of how to have gay sex!" the TV said with to guys entering a room. He quickly shut off the TV and breathed deeply.  
/WHAT ARE THESE PEOPLE SAYING????!!!!/ his head screamed. /I think they're trying to say someth--/ his thought were interuped by Yamato entering the room.  
"Nothing good on?" he asked, handing Jyou his water and taking the remote from off of Jyou's lap. Jyou blushed as Yamato's hand lightly grazed the material separating his manhood from Yamato. He quickly looked away in order not to look at the blonde.  
"Something wrong?" Jyou looked back at him.  
"N-n-no. Nothings wrong!" he blushed deeper red as Yamato raised as eyebrow.  
"Are you SURE you don't have the hots for somebody?" Yamato eyed him suspisiously.  
"I don't think so... but..."  
"But what??!! You DO like somebody, doncha?!?!?!"  
"Do not!" Jyou dissmissed the thought of having feelings for his friend.  
"Oh but you SO are showing it! WHO?!?!?!!" he taunted the blue haired shonen with his water, grabbing it from his hands.  
"Hey give it back!!" Jyou scrambled up, reaching for his water. Being taller than the blonde, he easily could reach it if only Yamato hadn't leaned back, causing Jyou to have to lean over the shorter youth. He suddenly realized the position he was in with Yamato and slunk off and retreated to the couch. Both teens blushed and Yamato sat back on the couch, handing back the water. Jyou looked at the transparent fluid and sipped it slowly. He sighed and looked up, only to come eye to eye with a stareing Yamato.  
"Um, is there something he matter?" Jyou asked, trying to inch away from the slidding Yamato.  
"If I guess who you like, will you tell me if I'm right?"  
"But I said I don't like any----"  
"Oh but you're acting weirder than usually, no offense or anything, but I have a hunch that you're lieing to me." Yamato said, eyebrows raising in suggestion.  
"Um..." Jyou thought. /I don't know what to say! If I really DO like Yamato then how could I say yes, and then if I lied, what if he told them!! What a pradiciment.../ he sighed again, looking back at Yamato.  
"Okay, you can guess." he grumbled, slidding down on the couch.  
"All right! Now we're getting somewhere." Yamato grinned. "Is this 20 questions?"  
"ONLY 10..." Jyou said, drinking again.  
"Ok, is this person a digidestined?"  
"Yes..."  
"THAT narrowed it a lot. Um... is it from our batch or the newbies?"  
"That wasn't yes or no."  
"Ugh! Fine, is theis someone from our batch?"  
"Yes."  
"Um... its this person a girl?"  
"Uh... no..."  
"OOooo... now we got something here! What'll you do if I guess him first off?"  
"Nothing..." he said, eyeing him oddly and taking another sip.  
"Awe man! And I was expecting a kiss!" Yamato grinned as water spirted everywhere.  
"How'd you gue---" he was cut off as Yamato's gentle lips encolsed his own in a passionate kiss. Jyou leaned in as Yamato's tongue licked Jyou's lower lip, causing him to open his mouth. Jyou moaned in the back of his throat as Yamato's tongue explored the unknown regions of the blue haired shonen. As they broke the kiss, Yamato looked lovingly into Jyou's dark eyes.  
"I love you Jyou. I have for a LONG time now. I was hoping that sooner or later that you'd love me back..." he smiled, embracing the youth. Jyou smiled back, wrapping his arms around Yamato's thin waist.  
"Well, I love you too Yamato, I love you too." Jyou finally admitted, closeing his eyes as Yamato rested his head on Jyou's taller shoulders.  
"Hey Yamato! I'm hom--" a loud voice sounded from the door. To the two boys ended their embrace and looked over to see Yamato's dad standing in the doorway. In three big strides, he was over by Yamato. He picked him up and hugged him in a BIG hug. "Finally! My boy's becoming a man and get himself a lover!" he put the suficating Yamato down. "Nice ta meet ya! What's your name son?" he grabbed Jyou's hand, shaking it violently.  
"J-Jyou sir."  
"Oh and polite too! Good job Yamato! You picked a good one!"  
"Dad! You're embarressing me!!!" Yamato hissed, pushing his dad away. "Be right back Jyou!"  
"Take your time..."  
  
The next two weeks were very eventful, long walks in the park, holding hands, moonlight picnics, swimming in the lake, hot se--- well you know the rest...  
  
"Bye Jyou! Hope ya had a good time with my son!" Yamato's da yelled out the window as Jyou walked out the apartment door.  
"Thank you Mr. Ishida! I had a lot of fun!" he smiled, then faced Yamato again. "Bye Yamato. I'll call you later tonight ok?"  
"Yeah. Sounds good. It'll be so quiet around here without you."  
"Probably... I'll try to have you over some time, maybe go to the movies." he smiled, kissing Yamato gently of the cheek then running out to the sidewalk. He waved once more and started his journey home.  
"I saw that Jyou Kido!" a voice laughed from behind him. He cringed as he swiveled on his heels to see Shin in his car, laughing histerically.  
"Saw what? I don't know what you're talking about!" he paniced.  
"Oh so that was me seeing things that you kissed that Yamato kid?"  
"N-no... not exactly..."  
"I was right then! Hop in, I'll give ya a ride home."  
"Thank you Shin..." he said sarcastically, getting in the car. They drove in silence all the way home. As Jyou was about to get out of the car, Shin stopped him and added, "I toldya so..."  
  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Ending noties: Whew! Ya know how HARD (no pun intended) that was to write as to NOT put sex in the first chapter???!!!! Eh... not easy...  
CheeseMaster: Ya did good tho!  
ChibiMizu: OF COURSE I did! I wrote it for sumbody thus meaning it HAD to be good! Thus meaning there WILL be a plot... lemon to come! So I hopes ya all review and hope ya enjoyed it! Also,to letcha know, flames are the cure for the common cold SO flame me and I'll be healthy again cuz I have a cold... O.o()   
CheeseMaster: Did you know that hot tea and chicken noodle soup helps? -.^()  
ChibiMizu: Shut up please! I'd rather have flames that chicken noodle soup anyday!!! HAHA and I hope ya liked it ... request another anytime!!! ^.~ 


End file.
